Fantasies Come True
by Phanstarlight
Summary: There were many things in life that Edgeworth had planned for. However, falling for his best friend was not one of them. And even after Phoenix had to move in with him, Edgeworth was coping pretty well with his feelings. But after a confession spoken in Phoenix's sleep, that all began to change. Based off the song Fantasies Come True from Avenue Q. Narumitsu fluff and heartbreak.


**I absolutely adore this song (and Avenue Q in general) and one day I was listening to this song, I realised how well it fitted narumitsu, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So this is what has come of that. I don't own any rights to Ace Attorney (nor Anvenue Q). Enjoy!**

There were many things in life that Edgeworth had planned for. For years there was not a single thing around him that happened unexpectedly. Until the day Wright appeared opposite him in court, fighting for the life of Maya Fey and eventually for his own. After that encounter, Edgeworth's life returned to normal and it stayed that way... until he saw Wright again. And over the years he began to notice that everything in his life was still planned and expected apart for anything involving Phoenix Wright. This current situation was a prime example of that.

About 2 months ago, Edgeworth had arrived at Phoenix's office to drop off a few files for a case. Phoenix had told him to come at 10 but he had a trial he needed to get to so he got there half an hour early. This caused him to walk into the building to find blankets on the couch, a bag of groceries on the desk, and a pile of clothes on the floor. After a rather awkward conversation with an extremely embarrassed Phoenix, he discovered that his friend had missed his rent one too many times and had been evicted from his apartment, leaving him nowhere to go but his office. He couldn't allow him to continue living like this so he offered to let Phoenix stay with him for a while. He helped collect what meager belongings Phoenix still had and took him back to his house. After calling in to say he couldn't attend court due to 'family issues' (since that was much easier to say than "my friend is homeless so I'm letting him stay with me and I don't want him to trash my entire house just yet"), he got the two of them lunch. They sat and talked about what had happened to Phoenix and his friend seemed grateful to have someone who would listen to him.

But only now was Edgeworth beginning to realise what a terrible idea this had all been. Surprisingly Phoenix had kept the house quite clean and even offered to tidy every once in a while when Edgeworth was out, he traveled by public transport as much as he could so Edgeworth wouldn't have to drive him everywhere and it wasn't exactly like he went out partying and came stumbling noisily back home at 4am. It was the little things that infuriated Edgeworth- listening to Phoenix singing in the shower, watching him dance around the kitchen to the radio when it was his night to cook, hearing his laugh mingle with his when they watched crappy daytime telly together on their days off, waking up to see him asleep just a few meters away. As much as Edgeworth didn't want to admit it he found himself faced with the undeniable truth that whatever he felt towards his new housemate went beyond what he had previously believed to be friendship. This realisation then gave rise to a problem like none other Edgeworth had ever faced before- what was he going to do about it? At first, he considered telling Phoenix but he didn't want to jeopardise their friendship, especially since Phoenix had nowhere else to go if he felt that living with him had become too awkward. But he also knew that trying to ignore it and suppress his feelings could end up being worse than telling Phoenix in the first place. So Edgeworth settled with accepting how he felt but also coming to terms with the fact that nothing would ever come of it.

* * *

Edgeworth tossed and turned in his bed but he could not find sleep. Eventually, he gave up and flopped down onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a soft thud. On the other side of the room- which wasn't actually that far away- Phoenix stirred quietly.

"Wright, are you awake?" Edgeworth whispered, hoping that his friend could give him a distraction. But the reply he got wasn't quite what he had been expecting.

"Is that a unicorn?" Phoenix muttered. After a few moments of confusion, Edgeworth realised Phoenix was sleep talking.

"It's okay, I'll talk to the cookie. Wait, why did you paint the kitten?"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, wondering what on earth Phoenix could be dreaming about. The thought of shaking him to wake him up crossed his mind but before he could do anything Phoenix said the most surprising thing he could have ever said.

"I love you, Edgeworth"

"W-What?" Edgeworth managed to splutter out.

"I love your little laugh"

"Are you... awake?" Edgeworth asked hopefully but after a very real snore left Phoenix's lips he realised he was still fast asleep. But not even that could stop Edgeworth's heart from pounding in his chest. Was that really how Phoenix felt? Had the two of them been hiding their feelings for each other all this time? All the years they had spent together, growing closer each day. Edgeworth looked back and began to realise that he had been falling of Phoenix ever since that day he had first appeared in front of him in court. Had Phoenix done the same? Had Edgeworth really spent all these years hiding his feelings- even from himself- just because he couldn't read between the lines? Despite himself, Edgeworth let out a quietly surprised laugh. Who would have thought he would see the day where he would hear those words fall from Phoenix's lip. His eyes drifted back over to the other man who was still peacefully asleep and he couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his lips.

"We have spent these past few years living in a fantasy but soon we'll be a reality" Edgeworth promised as he lay back in bed, that soft smile still sat on his lips. He knew that couldn't just land everything on Phoenix in the morning so he decided to wait until Phoenix himself (consciously) told him how he felt. Whether that would be in a week, a month, a year, maybe longer but Edgeworth was prepared to wait. And when Phoenix was ready, he silently vowed that he would be there for him no matter what.

"I love you, Phoenix" Edgeworth sighed happily before closing his eyes once more.

"Hey, Edgeworth, you're talking in your sleep" Phoenix's voice caused Edgeworth to jump and sit bolt upright in his bed. Something was different than before but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"I thought you were talking in _your_ sleep" Edgeworth admitted, his smile slowly shrinking.

"No, I just came to bed. You were just dreaming"

"Oh..." was all Edgeworth could manage to say as the last of the overwhelming joy that had filled him just a few minutes ago burnt away into bittersweet realisation.

"It sounded like a nice dream, though" Phoenix smiled and pulled his blankets up over his body.

"Yes, it was a nice dream" Edgeworth sighed, letting a hint of wistfulness enter his voice and hoping that Phoenix was too tired to hear it.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Phoenix..." Edgeworth whispered, finally letting a tear roll down his cheek as Phoenix's light snores filled the room.


End file.
